Beautiful Eyes
by laura4992
Summary: Fifth in my Taylor Swift series, inspired by SpecialBookworm-394. Fluffy Klaine drabble, rated T for suggested adult themes, but nothing happens passed second base :)


AN: Welcome to part five of the Taylor Swift series! After a little WB from early nights I am back with my favourite ship, KLAINEEE! :D It is absolute fluffy drabble, set post-The First Time (Season Three). It kind of jumps between the two's point of view because they both have gorgeous eyes and haven't said whose POV it is when simply because I like making my readers wonder who's inner monologue it is then come to the discovery themselves, I like doing it so thought I would put it in my own writing. As always, the characters are not mine, they are Ryan Murply & co.'s and the music is not mine either, as it belongs to the amazing mind of Taylor Swift. The series idea is also not mine, credit and inspiration going to the lovely SpecialBookworm-394 who has been very helpful and lovely as I venture into the Glee fanfic world. Also a shout out to Finn Hudson Loves Rachel Berry who has also been very lovely to me :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if you have the time, please review. I always respond if you have a log-in and if needed I will respond to reviews in the AN. On with the story!

* * *

_Your beautiful eyes,  
Stare right into my, eyes,  
And sometimes, I think of you late at night,  
I don't know why,  
I want to be somewhere where you are,  
I want to be where,_

_You're here, your eyes are looking into mine,  
So baby, make me fly,  
My heart has never felt this way before,  
I'm looking through your,  
I'm looking through your eyes,_

I cannot get enough of those eyes. Those beautiful orbs that constantly change from blue to green to grey and back again and sparkle when he smiles and laughs and reflect every emotion he goes through. Sometimes when we're just gazing into each other's eyes I swear he's searching my soul with those glasz pools, finding out secrets about me that even I don't know about myself.

I love that about Kurt, he knows me better than I do. And I know him better than he does; I see the little subconscious habits he has, just like he sees mine.

They haunt me when I'm not with him. Whenever I close my eyes there they are, staring straight into my mind and making me want to be close to him again, wrapped up in our own little world that we so easily fall into. I can lose myself in moments, falling into his beautiful, striking orbs.

They just _do_ something to me, I can't describe it. Looking into his eyes is like floating through the clearest sky but still having my feet on the ground, next to him, where I belong. Since when did I become so _cliché_? Oh yeah, when I realised I'm in love with my best friend, that's when. People are terrified of telling their best friend they have feelings for them, but with Kurt it was just so _easy_. I knew he liked me already, but even if I didn't it would have been easy, the connection we have could never be seen as a one-way thing. I've never felt this way before, and I hope- no, I _know_- it will never end.

_I wake up, I'm alive,_  
_In only a little while, I'll cry,_  
_'Coz you're my lullaby,_  
_So baby come hold me tight cause I-I,_  
_I want to be everything you need,_  
_I want to be where,_

_You're here, your eyes are looking into mine,  
So baby, make me fly,  
My heart has never felt this way before,  
I'm looking through your,  
I'm looking through your eyes,_

Those eyes are the reason I get up every morning. The reason I put on my Alexander McQueen jacket and my white Doc Martins and spend twenty minutes coiffing my hair every morning, even though there's a high chance the Neanderthals will ruin it with a slushy. Those hazel orbs with flecks of gold around the pupil that glitter when he smiles and crinkle at the corners in the most adorable way then darken to the same colour as his morning medium drip when he's talking about something he's passionate about or giving me _that_ look.

I love being held by Blaine. He always pulls us into each other so tightly that we almost meld and become one and I can be so close to him, studying every little detail about him. I've been trying to count how many flecks of gold are in his eyes, I lose count at about sixteen before I end up just losing myself in them. I swear that boy can see into my soul sometimes; his eyes are so warm but so piercing at the same time, it's entrancing.

Just being with Blaine makes me feel like I'm floating on Cloud Nine. He makes me feel like the most special, beautiful person in the whole world, but I will always argue he's more beautiful, because he is. He's Blaine, the love of my life, my Teenage Dream, and that's enough reason for him to be the most beautiful person in the world.

_Just as long as you're mine,  
I'll be your everything tonight,  
Let me love you, kiss you,  
Oh baby let me miss you,  
Let me see your,  
Dream about,  
Dream about,  
Dream about your eyes,  
Eyes, eyes, beautiful eyes._

They lie tangled in each other, nothing but Kurt's Egyptian cotton sheets covering their naked bodies as they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Blaine murmurs, pressing his lips feather-softly against Kurt's.

He smiles softly against his lover's lips. "I love you too." They pull away and return to holding the other's gaze, falling deeper into their boyfriend's eyes.

"Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" Blaine asks, his voice quiet in the night's silence.

Kurt giggled softly. "You have, countless times. And I always reply saying yours are more beautiful." It's now Kurt's turn to initiate the gentle kiss before pulling away and Eskimo kissing the shorter boy. They stay holding the other's gaze for an undefined period of time before falling asleep, melding into each other and dreaming about glasz and hazel respectively.


End file.
